Blαmeworthy
by Mirai Rin
Summary: Te graduaste con honores de la academia, calificaste para nivel Jōnin y conseguiste ser miembro del cuerpo policiaco junto a tú padre como siempre soñaste. Todo antes de los 18 ¿Y no puedes discúlparte con Hinata? Es ridículo. [Viñetα II—: Pride.] [Alternate Narutoverse Non Uchiha Masacre] —Pαrα: Dark Amy-chan—
1. Viñetα I—: Rosαs

»Nαruto Copyright © Mαsαshi Kishimoto—. All Rights Reserved.

»Claim: SasuǀHinα :D

»(!) Warning: Alternate Narutoverse. Non Uchiha Masacre. Comedy (?)

»Words: 360 pαlαbrαs

»Viñetα 1/2

.

Pαrα: Dark Amy-Chan.

* * *

**Viñetα I—: Rosαs**

* * *

.

**V**ale, no había sido intencional realmente. El alcohol furtivo y sus ojos nublados por el mareo; no se suponía que alguien pensase en tales circunstancias. Pero, eso no era algo que su novia pudiera creer.

Desde su perspectiva, Hinata Hyūga tenía múltiples razones para considerar acabar con todo; la intolerancia y el miedo mudo de sus primeros días parecían valer poco o nada para el ánimo inconsciente del Uchiha. Considerándolo, existían más posibilidades de salir soltero de la mansión del Clan Hyūga que cumplir con su cometido de reconciliarse.

Genial. Ni siquiera había disfrutado besar a esa chica. ¡Era rubia, por todos los cielos!, No obstante; poseía una increíble semejanza con su chica -aún más en la oscuridad-, y simplemente se dejó llevar.

Esas sacerdotizas son menos puritanas de lo que aparentan.

Y además, ¿Que tenía que hacer esa tal Shion en la fiesta de su promoción a la Policía de Konoha?, todo es culpa de ese dobe, no, todo es culpa de Shisui e Itachi por haber invitado al Uzumaki; quién a su vez es culpable por haber invitado a la sacerdotiza.

Luego, maldita casualidad, Hinata lo reconoció y… Ugh, además ¿Qué hacía ella allí en primer lugar? !Supuestamente Hiashi no la dejaría asistír!, Como sea, las consecuencias yacían en su llegada inminente a la puerta bastante conocida.

—Tú puedes hacerlo, Sasuke —musitó, molesto consigo mismo—. Te graduaste con honores de la academia, calificaste para nivel Jōnin y conseguiste ser miembro del cuerpo policiaco junto a tú padre como siempre soñaste. Todo antes de los 18 ¿Y no puedes discúlparte con Hinata? Es ridículo.

Soltando el aliento que retenía de forma inconsciente, tocó la pequeña campana con la mano libre. Al no obtener respuesta insistió vocíferando que no se iría hasta que charlasen como las personas civilizadas que eran. Grandioso, primero engañarla y ahora amenazarla, si; su semana no podía ponerse mejor.

Ojos blancos, encolerizados, observándolo con dureza; y no precisamente los de su novia.

En serio esto es genial.

Echó un vistazo al ramo de rosas blancas en su mano derecha antes de hacer lo que venía a hacer. Y, rayos, no sería nada fácil.

.

* * *

**[...]**

* * *

.

**B/N: **Bien Amy-chan, no se siestá locura que traigo en mente vaya ha resultarte graciosa, pero sabete que lo e hecho con la mejor intención de hacerte feliz :3

Tenía ganas de escribir algo en Narutoverse sin Masacre Uchiha desde hace un buen rato y ahora podré saciar ese antojo.

Decidí incluir a Shion como la manzana de la discordia porque posee un gran parecido físico con Hinata pese a ser rubia y porque no creo el hecho de ser un Universo Alterno Naruto, sea un impedimento para que Naruto la conozca xD (lo se, es una locura u.u)

Está pequeña historia constará de 2 viñetas, así que esperéis por la segunda y final ;)

Maldito y Sensual Sasuke infiel xD pero no sufran, lo pagará n.n


	2. Viñetα II—: Pride

»**Nαruto** Copyright © **Mαsαshi Kishimoto**—. All Rights Reserved.

»**Claim**: SasuǀHinα :D

**»(!) Warning**: Alternate Narutoverse. NonUchiha Masacre. Comedy (?)

**»Words**: 768 pαlαbrαs

**»Viñetα** 2/2

.

* * *

**Pride**

* * *

.

Arrugó el entrecejo, retándolo a burlarse de una vez por todas y avergonzarlo; claro, su aspecto no emanaba demasiada autoridad, pero le gustaba creer que podía poseer cierta influencia sobre su misterioso hermano mayor -cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario-, lastimoso, sí, resultaba notar la risa ahogada bajo las grandes manos.

—Bien —bufó, cansado de pretender no escucharlo y de no poder retirarse a su habitación—. Puedes reírte.

Apenas pronunciado el permiso, Itachi rompió a reír a carcajada limpia. Lo observaba una y otra vez, recorriendo la vista en el espeso chocolate derretido en el tatami y la extrema –y artificial– palidez de su rostro. Sintiéndose humillado, masculló un par de maldiciones antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

Ya había tenido suficiente con las personas de la aldea y sus tíos al entrar a los territorios del Distrito Uchiha, eso sin contar a la estupefacta -y muerta de risa-, Hanabi Hyūga en el lugar del incidente. Dios, era la última vez que escuchaba consejos de Shisui secundados por Ino Yamanaka. En serio ¿Cómo pudo ocurrírsele dejar su vida sentimental en manos de esos dos?.

"Llévale rosas blancas dijeron, trasmiten la promesa de un futuro sólido juntos dijeron."

Ush... Por eso y más Sasuke Uchiha detesta las cursilerías.

—¿Tan mal te fue? —arguyó Itachi, recuperando su semblante sereno, apoyándose en el lavabo contiguo—. Es decir, esperaba verte cubierto de pétalos, agua o algo por el estilo, pero ¿Cómo es que…?

—Estaba horneando un pastel —explicó, reviviendo el asunto con suma claridad. Normalmente, habría aprovechado la situación para tener una improvisada noche entretenida; sin embargo, el entrometido de Neji Hyūga –perspicaz como pocos– encontró las armas ideales en la deliciosa mezcla a deleite—. Traté de explicar lo que pasó, pero el idiota de su primo no nos dejaba hablar en paz, discutimos y… —echó un vistazo a sus ropas, una sonrisa divertida naciendo en el semblante de su hermano.

—Sí, puedo verlo. —sonrió ampliamente el mayor, contemplando su estado por segunda vez—. Aunque tratándose de Neji-san, de hecho me extraña que no haya usado el Jūkken en tú contra.

El Uchiha menor no supo si sentirse decepcionado o furioso ante la lógica de su hermano. Razonablemente limpio, enterró el rostro en una toalla cercana; planes surgiendo en su subconsciente y el aroma de las rosas blancas colándose en su cabello. Sí, debió suponerlo. Cometer un estúpido error como aquel no es algo que Hinata olvide con facilidad; tratar su relación como cualquier otro pasatiempo no resultaba algo que la Hyūga estuviese dispuesta a soportar. No es muy fuerte su carácter, pero sí es ella muy terca.

Honestamente, no la culpaba. La princesa no se merecía nada menos que una simple correspondencia y la carencia de todo desliz que conllevase a este tipo de discusiones. Hinata Hyūga merecía su total y completa adoración, y la tenía.

Pero, una noche de salvaje desenfreno y algunas copas de más pueden arruinar la pareja más perfecta.

—Entonces… —viró hacia su hermano mayor, instándolo a continuar mientras terminaba de retirar los excesos de harina de sus mejillas—. ¿Piensas intentarlo de nuevo mañana?

Iluso o no, una extraña energía trepó a su garganta ante la simple pregunta y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa autosuficiente. Lo intentaría cuanto fuese necesario e iría hasta el fin del mismo Mundo por obtener el perdón ansiado, sin dudarlo.

—Claro que sí. ¿Por quién me tomas? — inquirió, revitalizado—. Hinata no puede estar enfurruñada por siempre, pero yo puedo estar allí hasta se harte de mí y me perdone. Es cuestión de voluntades, y en eso no puede superarme.

Por un momento, Itachi creyó ver un par de relucientes googles en el atuendo de su hermano y una media sonrisa correspondió a la brillante expresión de éxito en el rostro de Sasuke. Aunque su hermanito no lo creyera, a veces actuaba tan infantil como su mejor amigo. Negando, divertido, se dirigió hacia la salida con tranquilidad.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? —preguntó el menor, sintiéndose repentinamente ignorado y empapado al mismo tiempo. En definitiva, su madre acabaría con el trabajo del Genio Hyūga si no se ocupaba de limpiar el desastre y sin la ayuda de Itachi…

—Iré a arreglar todo con Hanabi-chan, por supuesto. —contestó, como si se tratase de lo más elemental, casi en tono de reprimenda parental; aunque Sasuke no parecía entender la importancia de la hermana de su novia en la empresa—. No quieres que Neji tenga algo punzante o flamable que lanzarte la próxima vez, ¿O sí?

Se estremeció. No, la idea no era reconfortante en absoluto.

.

* * *

**[...]**

* * *

.

**N/A**: Este... O_O

Yo, no se porque soy así TnT

Dejo siempre finales abiertos, los desenlaces rosas no me agradan en lo absoluto. Me gusta hacer sufrir...

Quise dejarlo así. Se que pude haber hecho posible la reconciliación, con beso y todo ese romanticismo empalagoso que a muchas os agrada, pero vosotras entendéis, que esa no es mi esencia u.u

Se que puedo ser escueta, pero, así escribo yo.

**Dark Amy-chan: **Con mucho cariño para ti, espero que te haya gustado.

**kari**.**landero**.**3**—Marbel Izha—**Izumi** **Eien**—Nora.

Muchas Gracias por vuestro apoyo ^^. Ya me encargé de extender mi gratitud por PM, pero igual gracias os amo a todas! (os).

¿Os gusta mi Sexy no Jutsu? (Avatar) xD


End file.
